


Desert Confessions

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Affection, Attempted Kissing, Awkward Flirting, Crossdressing, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Link is just over all the flirtatious advances, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, mild obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: After a long, tiring trek through the Gerudo Desert, Link and Sidon take refuge at the Kara Kara Bazaar. With Sidon at the center of the locals attention, it isn't long before Link attracts unwanted attention by a man from his past.
Relationships: Bozai/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, sidlink
Comments: 12
Kudos: 520





	Desert Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying botw and this idea popped into my head so I wrote it. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Ebby for being my Beta reader<3

“Link, I believe I am beginning to regret my decision from earlier!” the Zora prince panted. 

Sidon wiped the sweat dripping down his face, cascading like Divine Beast Vah Ruta’s everlasting rain. However, the thought was now welcoming with the desert sun personally targeting him like an ancient guardian, absorbing every drop of water from within his scales.

Link glanced over his shoulder; eyebrows arched. “I warned you, didn’t I? I said we should wait for the sun to go down a little more but what did you say?” He flexed his bicep, mocking the Zora prince’s signature move. “’I can handle a little desert heat, Link.’” He threw Sidon a look.

“That is precisely why I am regretting that decision! I admit I should have heeded your words instead of pushing you. Just as I did with the Divine Beast.” The prince chuckled breathlessly.

Link couldn’t help stifling a small chortle.

Joking aside, they really did need to get out of the desert sun. The pair were both red in the face, with Sidon close to the full shade. Link’s hair was damp with sweat, causing him to tie it in a higher ponytail to prevent it from sticking to the back of his neck. His hero’s tunic adopting darker shades of green and brown from how much he was sweating. He clipped his hat to his belt since it served no purpose out in the desert. Sidon was in far worse condition than the hylian. He was constantly splashing his body with their water supply while he dragged his makeshift sandals across the searing sand.

Princess Zelda herself had asked Link to travel to Gerudo Town to meet with Chef Riju and collect some requested items. Normally, the princess herself would’ve accompanied Link but after keeping Calamity Ganon at bay for 100 years she was simply worn out and needed to recover. Before setting off on his journey, Link went to the Zora’s Domain to inform his boyfriend of his upcoming travels. However, this time, Sidon _insisted_ on accompanying Link. He was curious about the world beyond his home and wanted to spend quality time with his heroic lover.

The hylian champion rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead, grimacing at the amount of moisture there and glanced at the oasis coming into view. A weary smile growing on his lips at the sight of the oddly shaped rock and palm trees.

Link glanced over his shoulder at Sidon who was almost completely folded over. “Kara Kara Bazaar is just ahead, your majesty.”

Sidon perked up at that. He lifted his head to see the oasis just a few feet away. Although it was still a good distance, he could smell the body of water centered in the middle of it.

He smiled. “Thank Hylia!”

With the thought of cooling and rehydrating his parched body, he was suddenly invigorated and began running towards the bazaar. Link had never seen the Zora run so quickly. A moment ago, he was behind, struggling, but with a blink of an eye Sidon zoomed past Link. The only evidence of the prince’s former whereabouts being a trail of kicked sand and footprints. He saw Sidon dive straight into the water without a moment’s thought.

Link chuckled and shook his head. The thought of jumping into the water was utterly desirable but his small little body was sapped of any energy to run. So, he continued walking towards the bazaar.

Ten minutes later, the hero arrived at Kara Kara Bazaar with his face shades away from matching Gerudo hair. He was panting, lips and throat as dry as the sand. Exhaustion called his form, but the sight before him was enough to earn a smile on his lips and kept his body upright.

Sidon was leaping out of the water in that graceful way only Zora’s do. A toothy grin on his lips as his body absorbed the liquid back into his scales. He resurfaced after another jump, sighing heavily. The prince brushed his head fins back and then opened his eyes to see Link coming into view. He grinned, waved, and began making his way out of the water. The sun glistening off his toned, muscular build. Link watched the droplets trace every contour of his body; contours he found himself longing to trace with his own fingers.

The hylian’s cheeks flushed for other reasons than the sun.

“Link! There you are!” Sidon sped towards him.

“I was beginning to worry you fell to the heat!” Sidon stated, genuine concern lining his tone.

“I reclaimed the Divine Beasts and took down Calamity Ganon.” Link chuckled. Blue eyes dared to look up at the oblivious Zora prince; Sidon had no clue how utterly sexy he looked. “It’ll take more than the sun for me to fall.”

Sidon beamed. “Come then! The water is most refreshing!” He scooped Link up like a doll and aimed to head back into the oasis.

“W-wait! Sidon! Our stuff will get wet!”

The Zora prince solved that issue quickly. Effortlessly, Link’s pouches and weapons were removed, leaving nothing but his clothes. Then he held Link to his chest and leaped into the pool.

The sensation was complete bliss. Link never felt anything as wonderful as his overheated, dry skin kissing the frigid, crystal-clear water. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when they submerged. The feeling was so amazing that he didn’t care about his now drenched clothes. Suddenly there was a stirring beneath him, breaking the hylian from his reverie. Obviously, it was Sidon, but he didn’t expect his body to be lifted from the pool and into the prince’s arms. Even with their cool, soaked bodies, the pair shared an intimate warmth in the embrace. Sidon gazed at Link, yellow eyes brimming with endearment. He brought his lover’s face to his own and gently claimed his lips.

Link drank in his lips like it was the water he needed to survive. They were a little hard, more so rubbery if he had to put a name to it, but soft against his own. If the pool hadn’t already moisturized his chapped lips, then Sidon’s would’ve succeeded. The prince moved their mouths in a gentle motion, sharp teeth carefully nipping at his sensitive bottom lip. Sidon had learned his lesson when it came to nibbling hylian lips. On accident, he once bit so hard Link’s whole bottom lip bled and swelled up. It wasn’t a good few days for Link after that. Now gentle nipping was a mastered craft. He knew just how to nick in a way that evoked a pleasured response from his hylian mate.

Sidon pulled away, adoration growing as his eyes lingered on Link with every passing second. Those sapphire blues, wide and overflowing with emotion now that he regained his memory. He brushed back Link’s golden sun hair then caressed the side of Link’s soft damp cheeks and felt his heart flip.

“Truly, you are a sight to behold.” Sidon couldn’t suppress the words from leaving his mouth. He pressed their noses together.

Link rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. “I take it you’re feeling better then?”

Sidon nodded and opened his eyes. “I am indeed. More now that I have you to hold.”

“Oh jeez.” Link flustered more.

“Are you feeling alright, Link? Your face is still red.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” A breeze brushed by them. Link closed his eyes and sighed deeply again at the coolness his body felt. “I think I could use another 100-year nap.”

“Should you do that I may be as old as Muzu by the time you awaken.”

“I’d still date you.” Link laughed. A yawn escaped his mouth. “I do think I’ll take a nap though.” He finished stretching and gazed at his love through sleepy eyes.

Sidon smiled and pecked Link’s lips. “You should sleep in the inn.” He glanced at the large rock, decorated with a simple awning. “I presume that is it?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m fine with sleeping on a blanket out here. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I will be fine, young one.” He laughed, full of mirth. “Perhaps it is unbefitting to call a 117-year-old ‘young one’. You are older than I am.”

Link rolled his eyes. “That gets funnier every time you say it.”

The Zora laughed again. He claimed a quick kiss then placed his partner on land. “Do not worry me, Link. I will be fine.” He stepped back into the water. “I will await you here.”

Link nodded. “Wake me if you need me okay?”

Sidon chuckled. “If I can fit inside there.”

Link joined the laugh then shook his head. He gathered up their personal belongings, his weapons, and entered the inn. After requesting a “soft bed” from Kachoo and exchanging rupees, the hylian walked to their sectioned off “room”.

Once in his room, Link slid the curtain for privacy and began to unwind from the strenuous trek to the desert. Practically every joint and muscle on his toned form ached and he stretched the moment he was done securing their items. Though it was cooler in the inn the incessant heat still seeped through so Link decided to sleep in his shorts. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

The hylian wasn’t sure how long he slept. However, the heat from the inn confused him. When he came in for his nap the air was steadily getting cooler but now it was just as hot as their arrival. Had he slept through the whole day and night!? The idea had Link upright instantly.

After a quick search through their items, he retrieved the Sheikah Slate and checked the time. Link saw that it was ten in the morning of the next day.

Link almost flew out of the room in just his shorts but stopped when he remembered he was indecent. Turning to his bag, he rummaged through it to find a spare tunic or his champion shirt, _something_ but to his dismay they were all dirty. However, he _did_ find his Gerudo Vai attire was still clean. He groaned disdainfully and started putting it on. At least the outfit would keep him cool in the scorching heat. Link could already feel its magic chilling his frame; a delicate shield protecting from perspiration. Once fully dressed, including the iconic jewelry and veil, he left his secluded area.

While walking toward the exit, the tall Gerudo women watched him go, gushing at his outfit and calling him an “adorable little vai” in loud whispers. Link chuckled to himself. It didn’t matter what gender he was, the hylian was adorable apparently. As long as he was adorable to his Zora prince he didn’t care about his appearance.

Once outside the inn, he ran towards the oasis and found Sidon still swimming around as if he never left him.

“Sidon! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep for the whole day and night!” Link apologized.

His appearance threw off the Zora prince. Sidon stared at him confused for a moment but then he realized it was Link speaking to him. “Link? What are you dressed in?”

Link huffed. “That’s what you ask me after a whole day has passed?”

Sidon laughed. “I knew you needed the sleep. Despite what you say, young one, your body still requires rest after your battle with Calamity Ganon.”

Link shook his head. Guilt clung to Link like a chuchu. “I don’t care if I needed the sleep. I left you alone in the desert.”

Sidon sighed. He swam over to Link and cupped his face. The cool water felt good on his warm skin. “I am a grown man, Link. You mustn’t fuss over me.” He smiled. “Besides, I’ve made friends with some Gerudo warriors.”

It was Link’s turn to sigh. Just as he opened his mouth to retort his stomach growled as loud as Ruta’s trumpeting. Sidon could only chuckle.

“I believe you have another Divine Beast you need to calm.” He patted Link’s stomach.

“Yeah, I am pretty hungry.” He looked over at the nearby merchants. “I guess I’ll get some stuff to eat.” He looked at Sidon. “You’re probably hungry too, huh?”

Sidon shook his head. “No, some of the locals shared their meals with me.”

The guilt increased. He shook his head. “Sidon, I’m so sorry-“

“Please don’t apologize, Link. I promise you I am fine. I may be in new territory, but I can manage myself. Now, please, get yourself something to eat.” He flashed him his signature smile. “Then we can talk about what you are dressed in.”

Link chuckled. “Fair enough. I’ll be right back.”

The hylian walked towards the merchant tents. He bought some mighty bananas from the Gerudo merchant then made his way towards two male merchants, Robsten and Benja. He recognized them from the time he searched for Vilia to help him sneak into Gerudo Town. The men were lounging around their tents, fanning themselves to relieve some heat and conversing with each other.

“Excuse me.”

Both took notice of him then gasped, completely startled by his presence. Their faces instantly reddened.

_Oh no. I’ve seen those looks before. That one guy with the sand boots gave me that look before he tried flirting with me and confessing he was trying to bond with me._

“H-hi there.” Robsten stammered. His eyes wide as he took in Link’s appearance. “Oh, wow! You’re really cute! I mean…um…oh, geez, I don’t know why I just up and said that…” His face completely scarlet. Saying he was embarrassed was an understatement. Link was sure the man was about to pee himself. Robsten threw his face into his hands, flustered muttering could be heard while he shook his head.

Link just stared at him then glanced towards Benja who was ogling him as well. He heard him say something about Link being his type under his breath. The hero sighed upon the hushed words but approached him anyways. “Excuse me, do you sell any-“

“-Oh, w-w-w-wow! H-h-h-hey there! Date you want a go do on to?!” The merchant all but shouted at Link, causing a startled reaction from the hero. The merchant blinked and was silent as he realized his sentence was jumbled-up. He sighed in defeat and shook his head, muttering to himself.

Link decided to cut his losses and stick with the bananas. They would do for now until they reached Gerudo Town where a proper meal would be consumed.

“No wonder the Gerudo don’t allow men into their city.” Link said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

He walked to the rock over the edge of the pool near the front of the inn. He sat down on it and watched with a grin as his Zora prince swam around. Sidon emerged from the water and found Link. He swam towards his hylian mate and crossed his arms on the rock, grinning at him with that smile.

“Get enough to eat?” Sidon asked, eying the fruit in his hold.

Link shrugged. He removed his face veil and peeled a banana. “It’ll do until we reach Gerudo Town.” He glanced over at the male merchants still flustered from their encounter with Link. “I probably coulda gotten more if those guys over there weren’t trying to flirt with me.”

Sidon glanced over at the men in question then back at Link. He tilted his head to the side. “They were flirting with you for attempting to buy fruits?”

Link huffed and shook his head. “They thought I was a girl.” Link gestured to his attire. “This is what the Gerudo wear. Since this is a woman’s outfit, they mistook me for one. I have to wear this anytime I enter Gerudo Town since men aren’t allowed inside.”

“Why is that?”

Link bit into his banana and shrugged. “I’m not sure. They just aren’t. I can see why after those two were almost drooling over me and asking me out on dates. Same thing happened to me by this boot merchant.”

“Hopefully you declined them gently?” Inquired the Zora prince.

The hylian laughed. “You could say that.”

Link finished eating his fruit as he continued explaining the Gerudo custom to Sidon. The desert sun rose into the sky with its harsh rays beaming down on them. Sidon’s scales began drying out and needed to go back to swimming. The prince apologized to Link but the hylian shrugged it off. There was no reason for apologies when Link could enjoy the view of his hunky Zora boyfriend wading around the pool. Of course, he wasn’t the only one admiring Sidon. Some of the Gerudo residents started crowding around, watching Sidon in his element. Being the nice guy he was, he made his way towards them and engaged in conversation. Link observed Sidon’s admirers asking him questions about himself.

It wasn’t often anyone ever saw a Zora out in the desert. In fact, it was unheard of and yesterday proved why. When Link informed Sidon their destination was the desert it was _his_ turn to insist the prince stay behind for fear what the desert climate would do to his scaly boyfriend. Sidon refused, wanting to be with Link every step of the way. At least now, seeing as Link’s exhaustion caused a delay in their travels, they would have to wait until the cool of nightfall before traveling to Gerudo Town.

Link watched as the Gerudo warriors seemed to be getting a little too close to his boyfriend. Envy was rearing its ugly head. The hylian was never one to be envious but he couldn’t help it when people ogled his handsome fish prince.

The young hylian was so absorbed in watching the women flirt with Sidon he hadn’t noticed he’d caught the attention of someone from months ago. Bozai, the man Link had met running haplessly around Gerudo Town in the sand boots, entered the Kara Kara Bazaar.

The man was exhausted, and his heart filled with despair and longing for the vai who claimed his mind and disappeared like the eight heroine from the other statues. Soon after taking solace under the shade of a palm tree, he peered up to see his vai. The one he thought was forever lost to him. There she was, perched upon a rock, as though a mermaid taking in the view of the vast ocean.

Bozai gasped and cleaned his glasses to verify his eyes were not deceiving him as they so often had.

“I can’t believe my eyes! I thought they were pulling another trick on me!”

Link tensed at the sound of that voice.

_Oh no._

He turned just as his suspicions were confirmed. The boot merchant was high tailing towards him. Before Link had any time to react, Bozai was kneeled before him, hands grasping Link’s tightly.

“My sweet, fair vai! I have been searching the desert sands for you! I promised myself if I saw you again, I wouldn’t play anymore tricks in hope to bring us together and I wouldn’t shy away from you again!” He tugged on the hylian’s hands and drew them to his face. Bozai began repeatedly kissing Link’s knuckles and rubbed them along his face. “You have been on my mind ever since I first laid eyes on you! You’re all I ever think about!”

“Uh…that’s nice?” Link was taken aback by all this sudden affection and confession. He retrieved his hands and gave him a look. “Um, you know I only talked to you because I needed your boots, right?”

Bozai grasped Link’s hands again as if they were the very source of life. He entwined them together. “Do you need more boots? I have lots of boots! Any and all kind of boots you need; just for you!!”

“I don’t want your boots!” Link protested. He tried to pull his hands free but Bozai tightened the grip. He leaned closer into Link’s face causing the hero to move backward.

“Whatever you want you can have! What is it you desire, my sweet?”

“I desire you to let go of me!”

Bozai shifted to sit on his knees. He inched closer into Link’s face, drinking in those blue eyes and memorizing every etch of skin revealed. “I can’t! Never again can I! I’ll go crazy without you!”

“You’re going crazy now!” Link huffed, growing irritated by the second.

The hero debated whether to tell Bozai the truth. If he told him he was a guy, then he would leave him alone. Unfortunately, then, he would expose Link the next time he tried to enter Gerudo Town. Despite Riju knowing he was male it was still forbidden. The hylian couldn’t risk that, especially not when he was on a task for Princess Zelda.

Bozai wrapped an arm around Link’s waist and forced him closer, pressing their chests into each other and disregarding personal space.

“You’re right, I am crazy; crazy about _you_! You are my everything!”

Link glowered angrily and shoved against him. “You don’t even know me!” He snapped back.

Bozai wrapped both arms around Link, forcing him closer again despite his protests. His eyes were wild with a passion that startled Link. An obsession already taking form but blooming promptly like a Great Fairy Spring. “I know I love you! I love everything about you! Your cutely greedy side. Your sassy, playfully rude side. Your unexpectedly tough side! My heart burns for you like the desert sun!”

The confession threw Link off. He stilled and stared at the man completely baffled, at a loss for words. What in the name of Hylia had he done to get this weirdo to fall _in love_ with him?? All he did was demand the boots and do the requested tasks for them. It was a fair trade!

“I can’t take it anymore!” Bozai announced, catching Link off guard again. “I must look upon that beautiful face and kiss those lips I’ve dreamt of!”

“What?? No! No way!” Link snapped and shoved Bozai back.

Like a boomerang, the man was back to embracing Link with a forceful hold, but this time aimed to remove his veil and kiss him. Bozai puckered his lips when he was close to the hylian’s face. The hero wiggled and shoved against him, but it was like pushing against a Goron. The man’s hands drew close to the facial veil. Link decided this was enough from his delusional pursuer and was done playing nice. He pulled his left hand free and balled it into a fist. Just as he was about to strike and have his face revealed, a shadow cast over them both.

“Pardon me.”

Bozai opened his eyes at the new voice. He turned to gaze over his shoulder, only to yelp when he saw the towering Zora figure looming over the two.

Link sighed in relief then peered up at his savior.

“A Zora? W-w-way out here? _Wow, he is tall._ ” He muttered the last sentence to himself.

“Why yes. I am Prince Sidon of the Zora; I am here accompanying my lover on a special task for Princess Zelda.” A friendly smile directed at Bozai but when his eyes shifted to Link his toothy expression widened and his eyes softened.

Bozai glanced from Sidon to Link then back to the prince. He shook his head in disbelief. “Please, tell me it isn’t true.” He whined and looked back at Sidon. “Please tell me it isn’t her.” He gestured to Link.

Sidon nodded. “Yes, my friend, it is hi-er…her-“ Link shook his head with wide eyes when Sidon nearly exposed him. Thankfully Sidon’s obliviousness evaded him this time. “She is my love.” He glanced at Link, affection gracing his features. “My all.”

Link smiled behind his veil. His blue eyes glistening like luminous stones in the night. His heart thudding against his chest like a Hinox stomp.

Bozai gave a weak, defeated noise and removed his hands from Link. “I knew deep down it was never meant to be. I just prayed to the goddess I was wrong.” He turned to Link. “You deserve to be with a prince. I am sorry I tried to sneak a peek and take a kiss from lips that were never mine to claim. I…I was in the wrong.”

 _Damn right you are!_ Link thought to himself.

“All is forgiven, dear friend.” Sidon replied. He patted the hylian on the back then offered his webbed hand to Link.

Link’s smile grew with warm affection the longer he absorbed those topaz eyes. He stood and accepted the offered hand and allowed his Zora to scoop him in his arms and walked towards the other end of the water.

“Thank Hylia you came when you did!”

“I believe this was the other man you told me about earlier?” Sidon asked. He sat at the edge of the pool; feet still dipped in the water. The Zora prince then placed Link on his lap and wrapped his arms around his small form.

Link relaxed against Sidon’s strong chest and nuzzled against it. His eyes glanced back at Bozai who was slowly recovering from the rejection and renewed heartache. “I literally just talked to him in this outfit because he wouldn’t talk to me as a guy and I reaaaaaaally needed those sand boots.”

“He certainly developed quite the infatuation for you.” Sidon noted.

The hylian sighed through his nose. “Seems to be the theme, I guess.” He peered up and removed his veil (they were a good distance from anyone who could decipher Link) then beamed brightly at his Zora prince. “Were you infatuated when you first met me?”

“Then and now” Sidon confessed and pressed his lips down over Link’s.

“Yeah, me too.” The hero whispered against the Zora’s lips. “Thanks for coming to my aid.”

Sidon chuckled. “How could I not? You came to my aid when I needed you. Naturally, I will come to yours when you need me.” Sidon replied. He rested his chin on Link’s head then thought of something. “Link, were you about to punch him before I intervened?”

“…Maybe.”


End file.
